That Stormy Night - CloudClan: Tribe of the Rushing water-
by jimmy jim
Summary: Tribe of The Rushing Water for CloudClan


**That stormy night - Shy Fawn**

The light moon shone over the mountains and died the cold stones into a shimmering light. A group of cats were travelling through the mountains that night. They were feeling cold and were hungry. They had no place to stay and no place to go. The wind ruffled their fur, as they wandered around, not knowing where to go. They were thinking of how to survive, and that they did so intensive that they did not notice how the wind got stronger and slowly began forming its self to a storm. The strong winds blew across the mountains tops and carried snow down, many snow. But the cats didn't stop walking, they walked on and on.

Suddenly a strong squall moved across the stones as the cats passed a cliff, that was when the wind carried off a certain cat, a cat whose death would change lives. The dark tom yowled as he was taken away by the storm. As he cried for help, for his ancestors to help. But no one did, no one could. It just happened. And then he was gone. The tom was gone and left the cats depressed and sad. Exspecially one certain cat. One certain brown she-cat sat there at the cliff, not bothering that the storm could kill her too. She just sat there and hoped that it would all end soon. Her mate was gone. Not anymore there, it was all for nothing.

Then she set out a loud wail, a loud wail full of the sadness she felt. All the cold that filled her heart. And just when she was about to take a step forward and let her paws carry herself off the cliff, she heard a voice call her name.

"Shy Fawn!" it called.

Dark Whiskers!

She recognized his voice. His soft voice. Only the sound of it made her stop walking. It made her stop from attending suicide.

"Don't do it! I want you to live, even with out me by your side," he told her. She started to smile.

But she was furious. Why should she not do it? Why should she live?

"Why?" she asked him. "Why do you think I could possibly be able to live with out you?" she called against the wind. "Why can't you see that I won't be able to live with out your warmth? With out your guiding love? How?" she screamed. It seemed like she was afraid of him not hearing her.

She started to cry. She knew that he wouldn't hear her. She thought she was going insane thinking that a dead cat could hear her. Or could even talk or speak to her.

"You will make it, I promise! Just think of the kits," his soft voice echoed through the cold mountain night.

Shy Fawn's eyes widened. When did he find out about the kits? She never told him.

"Rising moon told me. But don't worry, it will be fine, just have trust, and it will end ouf like you wish for,"

These were the last words Shy Fawn ever heard from her old mate again. She never was able to listen to the sweet sound of it, she just wasn't. And she knew it. But she also never let anyone else in, not even once, but until that fate changing day. The day she smiled for the first time since a whole moon.

She was deep in thoughts, thinking about Dark Whiskers like evry day, as she saw Jay's Wing and Half Moon running around wildly. But it wasn't like they used to do back in their kidhood, they weren't playing. She knew that something had happened, but didn't know what. Half Moon seemed angry and Jay's wing desperate. But she held her tung away and didn't say anything.

Suddenly Shy Fawn felt he stomach hurt extremly bad. She started to press her eyes closed and cryed out, "Half Moon! HELP ME MY KITS ARE COMING!"

The she-cat blanked out everything else around her and when all of her friends gathered around her, she mewed, "Please help me, I don't know what to do,"

Half Moon helped her drink, which she was glad of.

Then pain stroke through her body. And she opened her eyes and saw how Jay'sWing told the others what to do. She smiled. Then Owl Feather gave her a stick which she was supposed to tak in her mouth. That she did.

"How- how many do you think?" she pressed out. Jay's wing replied that it would be about three or more. She nodded and waited for the tom to say what had to be said, "Hang on, I think the fist one's coming,"

Shy Fawn felt the stick break between her jaws and looked at the little kit lying on the hard cave ground. "It's a tom," Half moon told her.

"He's black, just like Dark Whiskers," she purred happily. Then she thought for a second. "I think I will call you Dark Skies. You are the little tom I waited for moons," she told her little son. Thag moment she was happy again, and smiled


End file.
